This invention is related generally to toys which require assembly, and more particularly to a cardboard or paper toy in the flat which is assemblable about predetermined fold lines and utilizing a unique edge connection arrangement.
Children (and their parents) now enjoy a broad range of toys which are assemblable after purchase. Various components snap, twist, pop, clip, glue and stick together to form each particular toy.
The present invention provides for a unique fastening arrangement in conjunction with toys in-the-flat which are assemblable by folding about prescribed lines which define a series of panels of the toy. As each panel or toy segment is folded into position, a length of flexible adhesive tape is used to secure each junction that includes mating flaps defined by elongated slots or apertures through which the tape is passed. Assembly is easy and quick without the need for additional materials or tools and also provides a different sense of perspective in educating the child in construction generally.